One of the major advances of present-day society is in the field of computerized telecommunications. Today, in the growing field of behavioral medicine, formal verbal interchange is essential to provide modification of behavior and reinforcement. By using computerized telecommunications coupled with voice recognition technology, a client's behavior can be modified and reinforced at the site where behavior occurs and wherever the client goes. It has been found that as the frequency of reinforcing feedback increases, the client shows more rapid progress towards a particular goal. By utilizing a system of continuous computerized reinforcement, a client can be provided with more opportunity and greater frequency of therapeutic contact or feedback than through treatment in person. Additionally, the use of an interactive system vastly increases the therapeutic effect of this method of behavioral modification and reinforcement.
Learning is enhanced through interactive feedback, and feedback in some form heightens the learning experience. The number of times in school a teacher asks any one child for an answer is fairly limited. Most of the time, children raise their hands and respond, and get back a "right" or "wrong." If they are wrong, they have lost their chance, and someone else is called upon for the answer. In traditional adult education and behavioral modification, the amount of continuing feedback is limited to the time actually spent with a counselor or in a seminar. Here, too, the feedback is limited to the actual time the counselor or trainer spends providing interaction with any one client. By contrast, the addition of a computer and telecommunications or broadcast transmission allows "narrowcast" interaction and feedback on a continuous 24-hour basis to the client wherever he goes, allowing for far greater frequency of interaction. Most importantly, in the case of adult behavior modification, this feedback becomes available for the first time at the site where the behavior occurs.
Learning by playing and doing is fundamental to all mammals. While audio broadcast or telecommunications are media based upon hearing, and video broadcast is a medium based upon seeing, interactive feedback utilizing these architectures is a medium based upon doing or responding to the stimulus of feedback. Recent studies have revealed that the single best way to increase mammalian intelligence is through interactive stimulation. The frequency of feedback that we receive generally is the single greatest factor affecting learning and modifying behavior. Further, learning by receiving immediate feedback is preferable to receiving a delayed response. Children prefer interactive television games to merely watching a television program. They become impatient with long strings of dialogue, and the focus of their attention is diverted by devices providing rapid feedback. Adults display the same behavior throughout their lives. For example, when purchasing an appliance, they rarely read the instructions before trying to use it. The need to receive continuing feedback, at all levels of life, is a human characteristic, thus providing a basic survival mechanism which fosters learning and continuing growth.
Research indicates that learning is enhanced by interactive feedback. Where the quantity of interacting feedback is increased, focus is sustained or increased, thereby stimulating keen responsiveness, as is the case with video games. The active involvement required to respond by answering provocative questions stimulates conscious awareness of and focus on the issue at hand. Learning and behavioral modification systems that incorporate rapid feedback foster problem-solving abilities, pattern recognition, management and allocation of resources, logical thinking patterns, memory, quick thinking, and reasoned judgment. Most importantly, when these skills are practiced at the site where the desired behavior is to occur, learning is more vivid and is quickly integrated into real life.
A sense of control is perceived with the provision of feedback. By engaging the client to direct his focus and asking provoking questions, involvement is increased and stimulation results. When the individual learner achieves success and immediately receives positive feedback, self-esteem is rapidly built. When success is rewarded, confidence and resilience are enhanced and knowledge is created.
Historically, individuals have sought self-improvement through self-help books, seminar workshops and programs of a periodic or short duration. With the best of intentions relapse usually occurs within several days after reading a book or attending a seminar, or several months after the conclusion of a behavioral modification program.
In contrast, computer-derived, self-adjusting motivational guidance, which interactively polls the client and comments on his performance as he goes about his daily life throughout the year, has a more lasting effect. It differs importantly from seminars and visits to counselors in that it modifies behavior at the site where the behavior occurs, with personal or customized intervention. The more frequent interactive dialogue between the counselor-controlled computer and the client enhances the feedback and therapeutic simulation in much the same way as has been experienced in other interactive communication structures, such as education and entertainment. For instance, consumers accord a higher value to interactive entertainment software than to passive software, due to the greater stimulation afforded by this mode. In entertainment software, an example would be some of the new video games that present a mode which runs like an animated cartoon until one elects to interact. As an animated cartoon, the video usually becomes boring within minutes. But as an interactive video game, the software stimulates the user with hours of entertainment.
In summary, a computerized interactive system increases the client's ability to resolve problems at the site where behavior occurs, and adjusts him within the framework of a preset goal. By including, within the context of the personalized message, challenges in the form of questions, an entertaining and stimulating process can be added due to the increased feedback or interactive nature of new telecommunication technology.
With regard to the prior art, many types of systems have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means for providing surveillance over a behavioral modification client by using a telecommunication link. However, these prior art systems have not disclosed an adequate and cost-effective telecommunication network that uses a computer in combination with a telephone to provide positive motivational messages and/or questions that are answered by a client by means of a dual tone multifrequency telephone set.
Further, the prior art systems have not disclosed utilization with such hardware as voice stress analyzers, olfactory units, CD-ROM platforms, interactive television in connection with a telecommunication link as a further behavioral modification means in use with the client.
A search of the prior art discloses patents that show different types of feedback mechanisms:
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 3,742,938 T. J. Stern 3 July 1973 3,808,694 W. Y. Hutchinson et al. 7 May 1974 4,112,425 G. J. Zobrist et al. 5 September 1978 4,237,344 Moore 2 December 1980 4,328,494 R. Goodall 4 May 1982 4,377,214 G. G. Hansen et al. 22 March 1983 4,396,976 G. P. Hyatt 2 August 1983 4,602,127 J. F. Neely et al. 22 July 1986 4,773,492 E. Ruzumna 27 September 1988 4,831,242 W. H. Englehardt et al. 16 May 1989 4,835,372 Gombrich et al. 30 May 1989 4,916,435 Fuller 10 April 1990 4,922,514 Bergeron et al. 1 May 1990 4,912,552 Allison III et al. 27 March 1990 4,933,873 Kaufman et al. 12 June 1990 4,952,928 G. T. Carroll et al. 28 August 1990 5,008,835 Jackmann et al. 16 April 1991 5,014,298 Katz 7 May 1991 5,018,736 Person et al. 28 May 1991 5,023,901 Sloan et al. 11 June 1991 5,036,462 Kaufman et al. 30 July 1991 5,068,080 Impink Jr. et al. 26 November 1991 5,085,527 P. A. Gilbert 4 February 1992 ______________________________________
The Sloan et al., patent discloses a surveillance system which integrates voice identification with passive monitoring mechanisms. The system comprises a central station located at a supervisory authority and a plurality of remote voice verification units. Each unit is located at a designated locality for an individual under surveillance and is connected to the central station via telephone lines. The central station consists of a control computer system and a violation computer system. The central station maintains and analyzes all relevant data for each individual, and initializes and retrieves information from each voice verification unit. Each voice verification unit conducts a voice verification test of a respective individual according to test schedules outlined by the central station. Test and monitoring results obtained during a defined surveillance period are transmitted to the central station on a periodic or exigent basis. Each remote station has a modem input, test means input connected to a microphone, and a third input to receive passive monitoring signals. The active and passive signals are analyzed according to an algorithm and command signals received from the central station. The test means also has an output to prod the individual to speak a preselected series of words. The test schedule in each remote is randomly created for each period and individual.
The Fuller patent discloses a remote confinement monitoring station and system with a central office that provides means for automatic selection of a specific confinee. The central office selects scheduled or semi-random monitoring calls, to avoid a high degree of predictability by the confinee, auto dialing means for transmission of a prerecorded or synthesized audio instruction message to the confinee, and recording of information received in response to the acts of the selected confinee preformed in response to the communicated message. The central office has a computer with a telephone line modem, a voice synthesizer, and other accessories in displays for automatic recording of data received including a visual camera image and breath analyzer results, and can include automatic image comparison and violation signal alarming.
The Moore patent discloses a rapid response hospital health care communications system. The system includes an auto dialer telephone system to allow patients to communicate from outside the hospital to receive advice and health care as indicated by the patient's medical profile. The communications system includes a health care console with an information storing computer connected through various communication paths to in-hospital patients, and by telephone means to out-of-hospital patient locations. Each out-of-hospital location includes a communication interface with a telephone, a console, and a hand-held remote control comprising a plurality of sensors, indicators and features. The interface includes an auto dialer and auto identifier that dials the health care console and identifies the patient by a computer recognizable code.
The Kaufman et al., patent discloses an interactive patient assisting device that has both preselected doses of medicine and a physical testing device that can communicate with a remote medical center over the telephone system. The system includes a clock/calendar unit that can be programmed to establish a schedule of a variety of activities, a pharmaceutical dispenser, a voice synthesizer and recognitions unit, a computer, displays, and monitor means for blood pressure, oxygen and temperature. For communicating to a remote location, an automatic dialer, modem and telephone are included.
The Bergeron et al., patent discloses a method and system for the dispatch of resources to remote sites in response to alarm signals. A processor accesses the database of, for instance, a field service engineer designated to provide services to particular remote sites in response to the alarm signals received from those sites. The processor then attempts to establish a telephone connection with the field service engineer and provide the engineer with information by means of synthesized voice messages. The system may execute remote diagnostic programs and determine the results and attempt to communicate with selected resources. The system has a conventional processor with a database, voice synthesizer, voice system and auto dialer. When the system dials and the telephone is answered, the system requests an identification code by means of the touchstone buttons before it communicates.
The Hutchinson patent discloses a weighing and height measuring device. It is especially adapted for use with a remote digital read-out system. The device comprises a weight responsive moving platform connected by cable to a remote digital read-out unit. One of the objects of the invention is to provide a weight measuring device adapted for use with a remote read-out and/or computer input device.
The Stern patent discloses a cardiac pacer and heart pulse monitor for remote diagnosis wherein information from a pair of sensors is transmitted by means of a telephone handset and transmitter, over a commercial telephone system to a remote receiver. Information received at the receiver may then be processed by means of an appropriate computer and program system.
The Carroll patent discloses an adaptable electronic monitoring system. The system is configured to fit the needs of a particular monitoring or identification application by selecting appropriate modules. The system provides for monitoring at a central location and communication between the location of the sensed information to the processing site by means of a normal telephone communications system.
The other cited patents are for background purposes and are indicative of the art to which the invention relates.
It will be noted that the above mechanisms and systems do not allow the utilization of various well known elements used in a unique random calling manner with a client database and client program of prescribed messages and/or questions for particular persons. More particularly, the instant apparatus and method provides a uniquely reinforcing approach of allowing the use of prescribed messages and/or questions for particular persons. More particularly, the instant apparatus and method provides a uniquely reinforcing approach of allowing the use of random calls at random locations from a list of possible locations where a client may be located. Furthermore, this system utilizes existing telephone technology unlike many of the devices described in the above referenced patents.